Breakin' Dishes
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Just a One Shot Valentines Day story! LOL! Cordi fell for an asshole, who she thought forgot their anniversary and decided to just go on a rampage! What if she was wrong? Chaos, love, and lust! All in one story! Read and Review please!


Breakin' Dishes

Valentine One Shot

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Covenant, I do own the movie now though, but alas I own technically nothing except for my OC and anything original.

AN: This takes place a few years after high school! Just so you know

_**What the hell does he think I am? Some controllable accessory? Fuck HIM!** "Fuck HIM!" Cordelia, Cordi, screamed at the top of her longs as she blasted in to her house followed shortly by her two best friends, Sarah and Kate._

_"Cordi, wait, maybe he..."_

_"Forgot Valentines Day? Yeah right Sarah. It's hard to forget the fucking holiday you met your girlfriend on!" Cordelia was pissed. She had a bit of a problem and it was simple. She was in love with a complete asshole. In fact she lived with that asshole, yes they shared an home, but she mused to herself that he was never in said house. He was out from afternoon to really early morning and Cordelia was finally just sick of it._

_"Cordi please, just..."_

_"No!" Cordi yelled. "I've played the fool for the last time Sarah. I'm so sick of this shit!" Cordi said exasperated as she walked in to the kitchen and grabbed the edge of the sink and leaned over a bit. "I know he's hiding shit from me." _

_Sarah shook her head and looked at Kate. Kate sighed. "Cordi, he's just..."_

_"No stop making up excuses for his ass! I'm done."_

_"Cordi, listen the guys are on their way over, we'll just all go out." Sarah suggested._

_"No, we were supposed to go out. Solo, you know like couples do Sarah! We were supposed to celebrate our two year anniversary, which now feels like a waste of fucking time! I'm so fucking done with his ass. I swear to god if he comes home...ugh!" She let out an angry yell and grabbed several plates in the sink and pulled them out and threw them to the floor. It felt good, so Cordi grabbed several cups throwing each over her shoulder and hearing them shatter on the tile floor._

_"Has she lost her mind?" Caleb asked Sarah as she let him in. He heard the loud crashing. Sarah sighed._

_"She's been throwing dishes around the kitchen for the last twenty minutes, we can't leave her here like this." She said looking up at her boyfriend sweetly. "Please call him." Caleb sighed and pulled his cell out of his pocket and stood by the front door waiting for Pogue while Sarah went back to the kitchen to try and help Kate talk some sense in to her._

_"Cordi you can't possibly have that many dishes, don't you think you should stop?" Kate asked just as Sarah walked up and Cordi threw a plate at the wall and watched it shatter. Cordi looked over at them blankly and then a grin appeared on her face._

_"You're right." She said._

_Kate and Sarah looked at each other worriedly then at Cordi. "We are?" Sarah asked._

_Cordi grinned and nodded. "Yep." She walked passed them down the hall not taking notice of Caleb and to her bedroom. She pulled the closet doors open and started grabbing his clothes off hangers and then went to the dresser and grabbed more. His socks, boxers, favorite designer jeans and she took the pile of clothing and went back down the hall._

_"Cordi what are you doing?" Sarah asked skeptically. Cordelia walked out back, barely getting the sliding glass door open enough to get out, but she found the round metal bin they used for small bonfires and dropped the clothing inside._

_"What the fuck is the problem?" _

_Caleb looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"_

_"Out."_

_"Come with me." Caleb walked him in to the kitchen._

_"What the fuck happened?" _

_The walked out towards the back where Sarah and Kate were frantically attempting to stop a rampant Cordelia as she poured bleach in to the bin._

_"You'll kill yourself." Sarah reasoned._

_With a harsh grin Cordi dropped a lit match in the bin jumping back as the flames rose volatile to the sky. "Fucking hell!" She murmured to herself with a wicked smile._

_"Cordi what the fuck!" She turned._

_"Well nice of you to show up asshole! I've started a fire, want to roast some marshmallows. Oh wait I need some more to burn, I'll be right back I just need to go check your side of the closet for anything left."_

_"You fucking bitch!"_

_"Reid!" Kate and Sarah yelled at him glaring._

_"You aren't making the situation any better!" Kate yelled at him. "Dumbass."_

_"She's burning my fucking clothes."_

_Cordelia shoved passed everyone back in to the house. Swinging her arm out freely knocking things off stands and hearing them crash to the floor. Reid came running in after her. "Cordelia stop it!" He yelled._

_"No!" Cordi threw a picture frame across the room. "Fuck you Reid Garwin!"_

_"What the fuck is your problem?" Reid yelled angrily. "Fucking hell Cordi, you fucking trash the kitchen and burn my..." Reid was silenced as her fist met his jaw. He stumbled back from shock and then looked a her when the sudden taste of copper arose in his mouth._

_"You're never here! You keep things from me, you're probably cheating on me! And oh yeah you forgot our anniversary! Fucking CHRIST Reid!" Cordi yelled angry tears slipping from her eyes as she punched him in the gut and walked away.  
Reid followed her watching as she hurled another picture across the room in their bedroom. She picked up a lamp and threw it at a wall. "I didn't forget Cordi!"_

_"Oh so you just didn't call me all day or send me roses like you did last year, because you didn't forget! Come off it, you forgot!"_

_"I didn't forget. See." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket._

_Cordelia looked at it. "What is it?" She asked skeptically._

_"Open it." Reid insisted. Cordi set the picture she held on the bed and took the small black box from him. "I've had a job for the last month pulling 4:30-1:30 shifts two towns over at a bar so I could get you that."_

_"Why? You don't work, you hate working, and you could've just..."_

_"I wanted to earn the money. I wanted to be proud of myself for once for not relying on my trust fund."_

_Cordi looked at him before opening the box and she damn near dropped it. "Oh Reid..." She said softly and then her eyes went wide as he dropped down on his knee. "Shit." She muttered._

_Reid smirked up at her, the smirk that turned her knees to jell-o when he used it. "I had other plans for this, but I guess this works too. Cordi will you marry me?"_

_Cordi stared at him dumbfounded and then shock rung threw her head. "Your clothes!" She shrieked and ran out of the room and down the hall and out the back door. She saw that Caleb had retrieved the fire extinguisher they kept for the grill and had put out the fire on the clothes. "Oh no." She said looking at Reid's burned up clothes and then down at the ring in her hand._

_A small chuckle made her look up at the sliding glass door. Reid stood there while the other's looked confused wondering what he had to laugh about. "I'm not taking it back cause you fucked up my clothes Cordi." He said. "I can use my trust to replace that shit."_

_"But I..."_

_"Destroyed the house, yeah but that can be fixed, my way." He looked at Caleb and saw him roll his eyes. "No more excuses now that you know the truth. So?"_

_Cordi looked down at the ring again. It was stunning really. 14K white gold ring, encrusted with several diamonds. (AN: pic on page for this) **Cordelia Maree Garwin has a nice ring to it. **She thought silently and then walked over to Reid and stood before him. "So you aren't cheating on me?"_

_"No."_

_"Going to strip clubs for hours on end."_

_"No."_

_"Taking willing girls to a back alley and getting orally pleasured?" Cordi asked smirking at him, the question was just for good measure, or at least that's what she told herself._

_Reid grinned. "Why would I have to do that?" He asked looking at her suggestively. **True.** Cordi thought silently. Even if she was pissed off at him their sex life was still phenomenal and usually he never had a clue about her anger, so she just took out all her aggressions out on his body during sex. Reid was just into rough and naughty and never asked questions as long as he got it his way._

_Looking at him Cordi pulled the ring from the ring box and slipped it on her left ring finger. "Does that answer your question?" She asked him cockily. _

_A smile spread on Reid's lips and he grabbed her plan black fitted tee, fisted it in his hand and pulled her close slamming his lips against hers. Cordi moaned._

_Sarah and Kate looked on in disbelief. A few moments ago their friend was trashing the place, cursing Reid and now the couple was making out. "Ok what the fuck is going on?" Kate finally asked._

_Cordi broke away from Reid's lips and turned around as Reid's slipped his arms around her holding her back against his chest. "He proposed." Cordi indicated her finger._

_"I'll never understand you two." Caleb muttered. "Congratulations though."_

_"Ever the gentlemen." Cordi laughed softly. Kate and Sarah just shook their heads._

_"Unbelievable." They muttered under their breath._

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Out back!" Reid called inside. They saw Tyler walk out shortly followed by Pogue._

_"What the fuck happened in the kitchen?" Tyler asked._

_Cordi grinned. "I was throwing a temper tantrum, why you gonna scold me?"_

_"Uh, no." Tyler said._

_"I will, however. When we're alone." Reid whispered huskily in her ear._

_Cordi giggled and turned her head kissing his cheek. "You do that." She smirked._

_"I will." He replied grinning._

_Kate was now standing beside Pogue arms around each other's waists and as well as Sarah and Caleb did the same thing. "Well now that the tornado has passed you two want to join us?" Kate asked kindly._

_Reid regarded his finance for a moment. "I don't think so, I think we'll stay in tonight and try to get the house back in order._

_"Krista's meeting us there, so we should go." Tyler said to the others. He was seeing a girl by the name of Krista. He'd met her while walking through his college campus one day and bumping in to her accidentally knocking her to the ground. It was a sweet tale, almost sickeningly so._

_Caleb agreed and the five went to leave while Kate and Sarah filled everyone in on why exactly the mess was Cordi's fault. And on the way out the front door... "WHAT!" Cordi and Reid chuckled softly hearing Tyler's surprise ring out like that._

_"Guess they told him." Reid muttered._

_"Guess so. So what's my punishment." Cordi grinned moving out of Reid's embrace enough to turn around and look at him._

_Reid grinned. "I haven't decided yet. But I should get to spank you for free since you split my lip."_

_Cordi winced. "I'm sorry Reid. I was just freaking out, you know how I am."_

_"Yeah, but how you are is why I fell in love with you. I wish though you'd believe me when I say I would never cheat on you. Flirt incessantly with girls that aren't you, sure. But I'd never cheat."_

_"Someone that did make me feel a bit better." Cordi giggled. "It must be your way with words."_

_"Well I've got some for you than." Reid smirked leaning in to her ear. "Happy Valentines Anniversary you very bad girl." He whispered with a gruff sexiness. Cordi giggled lustfully and pulled away to look him in the eyes. _

_"Our room, 2 minutes?" She asked._

_"Our room, 2 minutes." Reid smirked and Cordi grinned leaving him alone in the backyard. Reid smirked. "I think it's been two minutes." He said softly to himself and headed inside shutting the sliding glass door and heading down the hall._

_He walked in and saw the bathroom light under the bathroom door. HE went over to it and let himself in seeing his girlfriend in the middle of changing. "What happened to two minutes?" She asked and he saw her grin._

_"I never was that patient." He replied stepping in to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him as his half naked girlfriend turned to face him. " God I love you."_

_"I love you too." Cordi smiled and leaped at him._

_AN: So part of this was based off of Rhianna's Breakin' Dishes, but the rest was just valentines in my head. Hope you all enjoyed and happy Valentines! _


End file.
